That Time Of Month
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Every female has a time of month which can cause many things, thanks to hormones. Let's just say it's Danny's turn to look after Sam when nature tells her it's time. Will Danny survive the night? Or will he leave mentally unstable? Slight DxS. Rated T for my paranoia.


Every female goes though a monthly thing that can cause pains, mood swings and many other things. Sam Manson was no different and it was Danny's turn to look after you see Danny and Tucker take turns every month looking after Sam during her 'food coloring'. They never did really like to use the real word 'period'. Let's see how this goes.

Danny's hands were shaking like crazy after knocking on resident Goth girl, Sam Manson's door. It was that time of month again. He silently cursed Tucker and the Box Ghost. Had it not been for Tucker taking his turn last month because he had to fight and capture that overall clad nuisance, he would have been scotch free tonight. The door opened and revealed Sam standing there grinning like a child on Christmas morning. "What are you waiting for?" she asked sugary sweetly, "Get on in."

"If she's like this all night then this will be fine," he thought stepping into the house. Without another word the two teenaged ghost hunters arrived to the basement. Luckily, Sam's parents were at a charity dinner so the two were free to relax without them interrupting. The two sat down on a couch in front of a flat screen television.

"Danny," she said, "Can we watch My Little Pony?"

He wasn't really a fan of the show and he was kind of shocked and afraid at her question he decided it was for the better good. "Sure," he replied cautiously. He turned on the television and switched to the channel to the My Little Pony marathon.

He instantly regretted his decision when she yelled out, "Why the hell did you put this certified crap on?!" She got up switched the television off, threw the remote down, repeatedly stomped on it until it broke and then sat down. All while Danny sat there shocked but nothing saying anything out of the fear that he was next. Yes, this was the same boy who fought ghost every day, single handily took down the ghost king and an evil alternate version of himself but he just couldn't handle a teenage girl on her period.

He pondered as to if that just happened or if he was dreaming. His thoughts were cut off by a high pitch yell of pain and a pool of blood on the once white couch. Sam was now lying in the foetal position. Her screams of utter pain was too much for Danny to bear.

"Pad. Pain killers. Get them now," she said sitting up to grab him by the shirt collar.

"Okay, okay," he replied frantically. He scanned the room until he found them in the corner. He literally flew, grabbed them and gave them to her. After being denied to help her to the bathroom, he sat in silence pondering if this night would ever end. "Where's Boxy when you need him?" he muttered.

She returned and sat back down. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like no one gets me," she cried.

"I do get you. It's not like you meant anything. It's nature talking," he replied trying to calm her down while wiping her tears. This was not the vegetarian, independent, women's rights activist sitting next to him. Nature had made her dependent and vulnerable. More tears were shed until they suddenly stopped. Her saddened face turned in a cheerful one.

With a cheesy grin she spoke, "You know, I find that when it bleeds it smells like iron."

"Umm. Okay. You realize I'm a boy right?" Danny inquired awkwardly. "Too much information," he thought, "Just too much."

"Yeah but you have to know this stuff because you'll have to deal with it when you get married," she teased while poking him.

"I know that. Maybe I'll have to deal with you," he replied just as teasingly. The two friends who really are in love with each other that just need to admit blushed intensely. Lovebirds.

"Anyways, I'm going to head to bed. See you tomorrow," she said getting up but did something unexpected to young Danny. She gave a long kiss on the cheek, leaving behind purple lipstick there. Then she departed the room as the blushing boy sat there utterly stupefied. Her bedroom was heard shutting in and a gleeful giggle.

He let himself out still blushing. "Tonight, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he thought having a little celebration in his mind.

* * *

A/N

Me: Sam is OOC because of her time of month. So don't kill me. * dodges arrow* What did I just say? Anyways, Danny.

Danny: She doesn't own Danny Phantom. She only owns story.

Me: So, don't forget to review. Bye y'all.


End file.
